


Mama and Daddy and Apple Cider Vinegar (And Second Chances?)

by thecomebackkids99



Series: Olicity Short Stories Series [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, ALL THE OLICITY, Adorable Evelyn, F/M, Post 5x05, Vodka, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: The title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy a little one-shot with the team and with the underage Evelyn Sharpe. I came up with this a while ago when I was drinking apple cider vinegar so today I decided to write one more thing before I start NanoWrimo tomorrow.

“Well.” Felicity spun her chair towards Oliver, Dig, and the recruits as they stepped into the lair from the elevator. “Another successful mission and everyone came back alive. Mama’s proud.”

“Since when are you ‘mama’?” Oliver hopped up the steps and gave her a confused look. One she’d seen a thousand times already.

“Well, you’re ‘daddy’ so we assumed that she should be―”

 _Oh, no._ Curtis stepped out of the line there. Oliver’s eyes widened, and then his face turned. It would be up for debate later whether it was from anger or embarrassment. Felicity cleared her throat to stop Mr. Terrific before he became Mr. Dead. “Um, Oliver? It’s just a funny thing. No need to look like Curtis just told you that he started your cookbooks on fire. Deep breaths, honey.” _Frack_. Now _she_ needed the deep breaths. Or maybe Oliver needed them. Though that little twitch of his lips gave her all she needed to know about his current state of mind.

He recovered quickly, and with an eye roll, he moved towards the shower area. “Well….‘Daddy Arrow’ promised _Aunt Thea_ that he would be at the Mayor office thirty minutes ago. So I will see everyone tomorrow for training.”

“No, wait!”

“Felicity, do you realize how mad she already is at me for nearly dying today even if it wasn’t actually me? I need to go.”

“I know, but we had a successful mission. And we have Spartan back.” At that, she smiled at her friend, who smiled back at her. Slowly but surely, they would have all of him back. His heart, his soul. His love. But for now, him being back as Spartan was enough. “We have to celebrate.”

“Your mother likely wouldn’t enjoy decorating for a party that involves her estranged ship and that could very well involve her ex-boyfriend. So no thank you.”

His clipped words reached her heart and wrung it out dry. But that was a discussion for a later time. She needed to deal with it eventually, but right now they needed to celebrate. “You have Vodka in the fridge. And we have several shot glasses somewhere.” Great. He was going to growl. She stood and walked closer to him, feeling the connection that she could no longer hide from. “Oliver, for the past few weeks all we’ve shown this kids is that we are a no-nonsense team that will do anything to rescue one of our own.”

“Which sounds completely fine to me.”

“But we didn’t used to be like that.”

More grumping. “That was before―”

“Before Laurel died, I know. But we still had fun after Sara died. And when Roy left. And when Sara came back and left again.” She took another step towards him, taking note of how he stiffened. Her hand reached towards his chest, and took hold of the suit. It came as a habit, and it reminded her of why she forced herself to stay four feet away from him at all times when they were down here alone. But when she looked up at Oliver, and felt how he relaxed against her, she couldn’t let go. “We have to move forward, no matter what happened in the past.”

“I’ll go get the Vodka.”

She let go of him and brushed away the pain. With a smile, she moved to a box that she stored with the weapons. One time Thea asked why, and she stoutly defended her decision. Shot glasses could cause some serious damage if hurled properly. “Alright, everyone, I want you to go to the big table. That’s where we have shots.”

“Uh, Felicity?” Evelyn hurried to her side, her eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t know if you remember this, but I’m a minor. By four years. I’m okay with being a vigilante but I don’t know if I want to take shots.”

“Good point, Evelyn. I don’t think we have any non-alcoholic drinks around here. Maybe you could drink a shot of hot chocolate with marshmallows?”

“I got it covered,” Oliver called from the storage room. He emerged carrying two bottles.

Evelyn’s face scrunched in confusion. “Should I trust someone who did a lot of drinking before he was twenty-one?”

“A few minutes ago you shouldn’t’ve. But now that I’m ‘Daddy’, I’m assuming I shouldn’t let underage kids drink. That’s why I found this.” He raised a bottle that made Diggle, Curtis, and Felicity. Evelyn wrinkled her nose, and Rene and Rory asked at the same time, “What is _that_?”

“Apple Cider Vinegar. Very useful in cooking and also for fake shots.” Oliver set the bottle down and poured the real vodka into six shot cups and then poured the vinegar into the seventh cup. Everyone grabbed theirs; Evelyn more hesitant than the rest. Oliver chuckled. “It’ll be okay. I promise you won’t go into cardiac arrest.”

“I’m not scared. Rene didn’t get ahold of this, did he? Cuz he probably poisoned it.”

Felicity shared a look with Oliver, who shook his head in exasperation. “Alright little kids. Stop arguing and assuming the other ones hate you. It’s time for our toast. Who wants to do it?”

“I think Mom should do the honors.” Rene raised his cup, and then brought it right back down when Oliver shot a glare at him. “She, uh, deserves to do it.”

“Go ahead, Felicity.”

“And now that the Daddy on the team has spoken…” She was now the victim of his glare. He would get used to it eventually. Felicity laughed and raised her glass. “To the old and the new, and may we never forget the times we had with them, and may we never forget the times that we will have with all of you.”

They clinked their glasses together and drank. Rory choked on his and blew the Vodka out onto the table. Evelyn’s eyes started watering, and Curtis and Rene started coughing. The three OTA members traded looks. And then laughed.

Diggle clapped Oliver on the shoulder and sent Felicity a smile as he turned towards the showers. “Looks like Mama and Daddy did well in teaching the kids that alcohol is very bad for them.”

“ _John_!”


End file.
